


The One That Got Away | chensung

by jisunq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on Twitter Roleplay, Character Death, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Slight fluff, nct - Freeform, park jisung - Freeform, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisunq/pseuds/jisunq
Summary: Our last picture.Our last dance.Our last kiss.Our last sunrise.Please bear with me, until then.. the story is about to end soon. You’re free after.





	The One That Got Away | chensung

**Author's Note:**

> Based on twitter roleplay. See foot note for more information!
> 
> Songs:  
> The One That Got Away - Acoustic Ver.  
> Malaya - Moira dela Torre (Filipino)

 

 

_32717_

  
-

  
A beautiful scene lies beyond the window as he opened it to let the fresh air in, **_"ah, that feels good~"_ ** he muttered.

 

He has been in the hospital for a couple of days now and he grew bored already. Either way, what is fun when you are stuck in the hospital? Nothing cool but just _pure white walls._

 

Few minutes passed by and he heard the door creak open, eyeing the person who just entered. His smile turning into a frown, _ **"no... not again..."**_ he whispered to himself.

 

**"Jisung..."**

  
**"Hyung... please stop, go away."**

The older male gave him a faint smile, **"I’m just reminding you. You don't have much time left, when will you ever?"**

 

**"I know what I'm doing..."**

 

**"You don't. You might or will regret and a hundred percent chance that he will regret too."**

 

**"Who knows... hyung, who knows..."**

 

 _Mark_ walked closer to him, patting his head. His chest tightening but he didn't show any sign of it, he wanted to show that he’s still strong even if it hurts so much. Knowing a friend of yours might disappear any second now? Hah.

 

**“Take care, always. I'll see you again tomorrow."**

 

 **"Yeah... I hope."** Jisung said, nodding.

 

And just like that, the door was tightly shut... again.

  
-

  
_41517_

  
-

 

It's been weeks since Jisung last contacted his boyfriend— Chenle. Of course, it was alarming for Chenle but Jisung instructed his parents to tell him that he is fine and needs to rest since 'he was sick' and that he needed to stay in Busan with his grandparents. Chenle wanted to pay him a visit but Jisung's parent didn't allow him, saying that it’s too far and just wait for future updates.

 

But he was sick for weeks now how is that _not alarming_? Besides, it was nerve wrecking for him to wait for updates, knowing his boyfriend is not okay and who knows Jisung needs Chenle right now?

  
  
But Chenle was in deep doubt. Maybe he isn’t really sick but _just tired of him._

 

_No._

 

_He loves me so much, there’s no way._

 

_I’ll trust him, I’ll wait for him._

 

Sighing, he fished out his phone from his pocket staring at the blank screen. Probably waiting for Jisung’s call or even just a text.

 

_His presence matters._

 

But afternoon, evening, and midnight came.

 

 _Nothing_.

-

  
_41717_

  
-

 

 **“Oh my God...”** Jisung whispered, he is holding his phone right now and ready to hit the call button.

 

He nervously tapped the call button and listened quietly to the sound of his phone ringing, he cleared his throat as soon as the other line accepted the call.

 

**_“.... Hello?”_ **

 

He bit his lower lip, he sighs out loud. He could hear his heartbeat right now and it’s beating so hard he thought he might pass out already. **“Hyung… love, hello…”**

 

_**“Oh.”** _

 

_Why is my heart going 24,791 mph?!!!!_

 

_Is he mad?_

 

_Of course, he is mad! Dumb Jisung._

 

**_“I thought you don’t have any plans on calling me again, anymore.”_ **

 

_Oh._

 

It hurts so much. Jisung knows he’s at fault. He could’ve messaged him even if he’s away but he chose not to.

 

Then, he heard him chuckle, _**“Why did you call?”**_

 

Jisung pursed his lips staring down at his free hand, **“I’m sorry…”** he said before looking at the window and tried to smile, **“Are you free today? I want to make it up for you.”**

 

_**“I am. Where are you? Are you here? Are you finally back in Seoul?!”** _

 

_I’m sorry, I wasn’t in Busan, I was in Seoul all along. Hiding._

 

He inhaled sharply and was kind of hesitant to tell him about his whereabouts, he licked over his dry lips before speaking again, **“H… hospital...”**

 

 _ **“Hospital?! I... I thought...”** _ the other male stopped talking, _**“.... A-alright, send me the information and I’ll be there.”**_

 

As soon as Chenle hung up he texted where and what room he’s staying in, his heart started beating fast again but what’s new? Few minutes later, the door slowly opened, Chenle keep on chanting to himself, you don’t have to be nervous! It’s just Jisung! _You can do this!_ But he stopped as soon as he was greeted by Jisung who is lying down on the bed.

 

_Oh my God, Jisung._

_Chenle… I’m sorry._

 

 **“Jisung… Hey...”** He said as he walked over, trying to smile to lighten up the atmosphere.

 

But Jisung gave him an obvious sad smile, **“Hello, love. How are you?”** he lifts up his shaky hand, offering it to him. He sure misses holding his boyfriend’s hand and he couldn’t help it but tear up, **“Come here, sit beside me!”**

 

Chenle held his hand and sits beside him, **“You’re thin.”**

 

**“I’ve been eating well… Maybe I’m just naturally thin.”**

 

 **“You’re _unhealthily_ thin.”** He sneered.

 

There was a long pause between them.  
Jisung didn’t know what to say.

 

He is right.  
He is unhealthily thin.

 

**“I’m sorry, I didn’t reach out.”**

 

 **“It doesn’t matter as long as you’re here with me again.”** Chenle remarked, Jisung pulled him closer and hugged him, and so did Chenle. He rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder and tightens his hug.

 

**“I missed you a lot, really…”**

 

  
**“I missed you a lot too, I’m really sorry. I can’t promise that it won’t happen again...”** he said as he brushes Chenle’s soft hair, **“But I hope you won’t get tired of waiting.”**

 

 **“I’ll try.”** Chenle murmured, he thought Jisung won’t hear it but it was loud and clear for him. It was short and painful. But instead of getting hurt he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, **“I said I’ll make it up for you! What do you want to do, love?”**

 

**“Cuddles!”**

 

And so they did cuddle.

 

Jisung wrapping his arm around the older male’s waist while the other hand lies on top of Chenle’s hand, caressing it. He held him so close yet so careful like he’s the most fragile thing in this world.

 

**“So what did you do while I was away?”**

  
**“A lot! Me and my family went out of town for 3 days.”** Chenle said, chuckling. **“We also went to amusement park. You know how I hate terrifying rides right? But this time, I didn’t get scared.”**

 

**“That’s new, why?”**

 

Chenle’s eye were lit up as he looked at his other half, he was smiling ear to ear like he was mocking Jisung, **“I’m more scared of losing you.”** He said, winking at him.

 

Jisung was so shocked, his mouth almost dropping to the floor. He didn’t expect that, Chenle doesn’t do cheesy lines. He won’t lie though, he got goose bumps all over his body. A slight red tint appeared across his face. Pursing his lips to hide his smile, **“God.. y-you got me there..”** he then looked away.

 

Chenle reached for Jisung’s side and started to tickle him lightly but Jisung didn’t like one bit of it. He started to frown as he slaps Chenle’s hand away, softly, gretting it soon as it made Chenle sigh.

 

He reached for Chenle’s chin, cupping it. **“I’m sorry, I’m sick I don’t like being tickled.. I’ll let you once I’m fully healed, okay?”**

 

**“Okay.. you’ll get well soon, right?”**

 

Jisung was caught off guard, his breathing became heavy, **“Of course! For you! Remember? I wanna grow old with you.”** He bit his lower lips and was not sure if he’s going to ask _it,_ but he did. **“Right?”** he said as he intertwines his fingers with Chenle’s.

 

Chenle looked down at their hands, loving how big Jisung’s hands are and how it matches his hands.

 

 **“Sure...”** he muttered.

 

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, they were just talking about their favourite memories especially how they met and why did Jisung decided to court him.

 

The clock hits 6 pm and Jisung ushered him to go home, **“It’s late. You should go now “**

 

**“Later!”**

 

He let him do what he wants, who knows this would be the last? _Their last?_

 

Shaking his thoughts away he played with Chenle’s finger and kisses the back of his hand.

 

**“Anyways. What did the doctor say? Until when you’re going to stay here? I want us to go on dates alreaddyyy!!!”**

 

_I have no idea, I have to stay here until then, Chenle._

 

_Why are you making me lie again.._

 

**“I don’t know... a week or two...?”**

  
**“Hm... okay..”** he then stood up and kissed Jisung’s forehead. **“Get well soon okay? I love you.”**

 

**“I love you, too.. are you off now?”**

  
**“Yeah.. It’s kind of late too. Why?”**

  
**“Nothing. Take care! Will you visit me again tomorrow?”**

  
**“I’m.. quite busy tomorrow... I have stuffs to do so I can’t...”**

  
**“Oh... is that so..”** He smiled sadly and looked down, **“Just text me, okay? Take care. I love you.”**

 

 **“Jesus Christ, Park Jisung.”** Chenle inhaled sharply as he shuts his eyes tight, massaging the bridge of his nose. **“I don’t want to go home if you’re like that! Are you going to say something or what? It’s frustrating me...”**

 

**“No... you should go home...”**

 

He looked coldly at Jisung before sitting on his bed again, he held his hand and sighed. **“Are you hurt somewhere? Any problems? Please tell me...”** Chenle snapped, furrowing his eyebrows as he continues to speak, **“You’re hard to understand, Ji. It’s like you want to say something but you keep on insisting that you don’t but based on your actions you really do have something to say... I’m just worried, okay? Please understand.”**

 

_Why are you snapping at me like that? What did I do?_

 

_Ji, I’m tired._

 

Jisung looked at him confusingly as he heaves out a huge sigh, **“I really don’t have something to say...”**

 

 **“Fine.”** Chenle sighed and moved closer to him, he kissed his forehead once again before pecking his lips. **“I love you so much. I’ll try tomorrow, okay? I love you.”** He then stood up and planted another kiss on his forehead before heading out of his room.

 

Jisung stared at his door, frowning. Wondering why he was like that, then it hit him.

 

_“I’m sure you can live without me... I mean, you already did for weeks. You can do it again for years.”_

-

  
_Next day._  
_41817_

  
-

 _**[SMS: love.]** _  
_**Love, I’ll be visiting you tomorrow. I’m really busy today.** _

_**I love you.** _

 

Jisung stared at the text message after reading it, he turned off his phone and threw it away. He stood up and decided to visit the rooftop.

 

Upon arriving, the cold wind greets him and it made him shudder. He walked over to the edge as he admire the view.

 

Leaning in the rails, he chuckled.

 

**“From, ‘I’ll be there, soon! See you.’ To, ‘I’m busy, see you tomorrow.” Real quick.”**

 

Is it really his fault? For not reaching out? He groaned out loud, clutching his chest.

 

**“It hurts so much, Chenle.”**

 

**“For someone whose dying, you seem... kind of happy.”**

 

Tears starts to form around his eyes but he didn’t care anymore.

 

**“Not how I wanted to spend my last breath.”**

 

**“However, until.. I’m not yet resting for eternity, please stay. Please bear with me, until then.. the story is about to end soon. You’re free after. You don’t have to lie that you still love me... anymore.”**

 

He then left the rooftop.

He went back to his room.

He decided to open his phone again.

 

_You have one new message._

 

 _**[SMS: love.]** _  
_**지성아... 어디서?** _  
_(Jisung, where are you?)_

 

 **[SMS: love.]**  
**My room! Why?**

 

 _**[SMS: love.]** _  
_**어...** _  
_**I’ll be there! My plan for today got cancelled so!! See you!! I love you.** _

 

 **[SMS: love.]**  
**Okay, see you! Take care. I love you toooo so much!**

 

Chenle sighed after reading the message.

 

_Until when are we going to do this? I’m getting sick of pretending. I’m tired of pretending that I still love you even if I don’t anymore._

 

He sighed again before heading to the hospital. He went straight to Jisung’s room, knocking before opening it he greeted him with a wide smile, **“Hello, love!!”**

 

Jisung approaches him and hugged him tightly before kissing his cheeks.

 

**“Is my Jisung okay? Are you feeling better?”**

 

**“Of course...”**

  
**“That’s good to hear! Let’s have dates as soon as you’re out, okay?”**

 

**“For you, love. Should we go to rooftop? It’s cold there.”**

  
**“Oh. Isn’t this the first time you asked us to go to the rooftop whenever you’re hospitalized?”**

  
**“My room is suffocating me..”**

 

The older male nodded, **“Oh... yeah, that happens. Let’s go.”** He said, Jisung grabbed Chenle’s hand and they went to the rooftop.

 

**“You.. you should really take care of yourself so you won’t get hospitalized too. I won’t be able to take care of you like before..”**

 

 **“What do you mean, Ji?”** Chenle said chuckling a bit, **“You’ll be able to take care of me like before anyways as soon as you’re out of here. And hey! Look! A bench.”** He pulled Jisung to the bench and they took a sit.

 

**“Anyways, why did you want to go here? Aside from your room is suffocating, I know you.. you only go to places like this when you’re bothered..?”**

 

**“It is really nothing, I promise you.”**

 

And another long silence between them, Jisung looked up in the sky and noticed how dark the clouds are. **“It might rain soon.”**

 

**“It’s fine, there are roofed-rooftops.”**

 

Another silence falls.

  
But Jisung broke the silence once again.

 

**“Love..”**

 

Chenle looked at him, **“Hm?”**

 

Jisung leaned in and started to kiss Chenle, of course Chenle was shocked but he responded to his kisses, however he was the first one to pull away and asked him why he did that.

 

 **“What’s wrong? We’re lovers!”** he said, smiling but he looked away and is back to his serious face. **“Uh.. Lele.. what if.. today is my last day?”** and he earned a smack on his shoulders from Chenle but he just smiled sadly, **“Just a what if! Can we do anything I want?”**

 

 **“S-sure. If it makes you happy, why not?”** he said, smiling. **“What do you want to do?”**

 

Luckily, Jisung grabbed his phone before they went out awhile ago. He raised his phone up and smiled, **“Selca!”**

 

It made Chenle laugh, it was cute. He thought. He grabbed Jisung’s phone and went to the camera app and starts to pose, **“Okay.. One! Two! Three! Smileee!”**

 

_Smile. Jisung._

 

**_*click*_ **

 

_Our last picture together._

 

Chenle gave his phone back, “ **What’s next?”**

 

 **“Slow dance.”** Jisung smiled, opening his music app and shuffled the music. He stood up and offered his hand to Chenle.

 

 **“Are you sure? Is it okay for you? You might get tired..”** Chenle said, grabbing his hand.

 

**“I can do it.. for us.”**

 

_For my first and last dance with you._

 

He placed his phone on top of the bench as he hit the play button, he started to wrap his arm around Chenle’s waist.

 

_The One That Got Away – Acoustic Ver._

 

They started to sway their body.

They smiled at each other.

Jisung started to sing some of the song’s lyrics.

 

 _**“Talk about our future, like we had a clue.** _  
_**Never planned that one day, I’d be losing you.”** _

**“Why are you singing? It’s making me cry.”**

  
**“I don’t know..”** he chuckled, resting his forehead to his forehead.

 

 _In another life, I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises, be us against the world._

 

Then, Jisung sings in a groggy voice, _ **“In another life, I would make you stay.”**_

 

Chenle sniffed, he continued to sing too. _**“So, I don’t have to say you were the one that got away...”**_ he pulled Jisung closer and whispered, _**“I’m sorry...”**_ and pulled away. Jisung stopped and grabbed his phone to change the song, it was just too sad for them.

 

**“So much drama.. next song!”**

 

He held him again but the song..

 

**“God... this would be our last dance, then lets talk about life again.”**

  
**“Okay, Park Jisung. I love you.”**

 

They started to sway.

 

_Malaya (You’re Free) – Moira dela Torre_

  
_I’m sorry if I’m putting to rest_  
_My heart that got tired from waiting and waiting._

 

_**“So in the last moments that I’m feeling your embrace, can I pretend that you are still mine?”** _

 

 **“Ji!! What’s wrong with your playlist? It’s so sad..”**  
**“Its my music’s fault!!”**

 

 _I will keep on hoping until you return._  
_I will keep on hoping even though it hurts._

 

 _Maybe I will see you again._  
_When the sun rises, when the night ends_  
_If I don’t force what is not yet for me_  
_Maybe it will come back to me._

 

_**“You’re free now.”** _

 

_Chenle..._

 

_**“You’re free.”** _

 

Chenle looked away as soon as Jisung sang the last lines, sniffing, he immediately assists Jisung to sit on the bench.

 

**“Alright. Let’s talk about life.”**

 

**“What do you want me to talk about?”**

 

Jisung hummed before smiling, **“Tell me something I _didn’t_ know..?”** he said, staring at the dark sky.

 

Chenle didn’t know what to say, he is indeed tired and maybe today is the perfect time.

 

_He thought._

 

Chenle reached for his hand as he looked down, **“Park Jisung...”** Chenle murmured, how come breathing is so hard this time? **“I.. don’t love you anymore.”** He said, it was loud and clear for them both.

 

A tear betrayed Jisung and escaped his eye but he was still smiling. It wasn’t that surprising and he didn’t even show a hint of anger. Breathing heavily before eyeing the male beside him, **“Lele.. tell me something I _didn’t_ know.”** He asked again.

 

Chenle looked at Jisung’s face, expecting that he will get mad at him. But, he noticed a smile and tears that was falling from his eyes. When he heard the question again, he held both of his hands. **“I said, Park Jisung. I don’t love you anymore. I fell out of love a long time ago. I tried not to but I failed. I’m sorry.”**

 

 **“I knew that..”** he said, staring intensely at him. **“that’s why I’m asking you something I _didn't_  know...”** he then averted his gaze somewhere, chuckling. **“Anyways. Thank you for your time. You will be my first and last. Always.”**

 

Chenle looked down and tears formed around his eyes.

 

_Hurting someone you loved..._

 

 _I’m sorry I fell out of love._  
_I’m sorry I was craving for attention._  
_And she gave it to me._  
_She was there for me while you were away._

 

 **“Hyung.”** Jisung started, **“It’s not only you who lied but I did too.”**

 

**“W-what do you mean?”**

 

 **“I... don’t have much time left.”** 6 words and it made Chenle gasped in suprise. **“So, please... Promise me. While I rest, and while you’re still here and awake. Always take care of yourself and don’t ever blame yourself? I’m sorry I wasn’t enough. I’m sorry you won’t be able to grow old with me even as a friend. I’m sorry for everything. It was difficult for you, I made you lie. Your time is precious yet you still prioritized me.”**

 

**“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth. That I was in Seoul all along. I’m very sick and I don’t want to be cured anymore.”**

 

 **“Hyung. It’s finally over. We are ready to end everything. The final chapter of our story..”** he was bawling his eyes now but he managed to continue to speak, **“I love you so much Zhong Chenle, I thought I could make you Park Chenle but... dreams were meant for sleeping. And, wishes on a star just don’t come true.”**

 

Chenle was also crying, hitting the younger male’s shoulder, **“Park Jisung! Everything is so unfair! You said you’re going to be healthy again! Even if I fell out of love I still care for you.”**

 

**“Don’t say you weren’t enough for me. You are the best boyfriend ever. Even if you’re sick, you still managed to make me smile. There are people who’s still waiting for your recovery, so please!”**

 

But Jisung refused, shaking his head. **“It’s too late, hyung.”** He said and started to caress Chenle’s hair. **“Don’t forget what I said earlier, okay? Take care always. I’ll just rest, okay? You already did it anyways, not feeling my presence for weeks, right?”**

 

**“NO! Jisung, I hate you so much! It’s not just a simple rest, a simple nap, a simple sleep! You’ll sleep forever! And it IS unfair!”**

 

**Jisung starts to rub his back, “But.. I’ll be resting...” he started to frown, “We’ll see each other soon.. Lets go.. I’m tired.”**

 

**“....”**

  
**“Hyung.”**

  
**“Just please... promise me, while you rest. Be happy, okay? Lets meet in our another life.”**

 

Both smiling so weakly.  
Everything happened so fast.

 

 _Did I do the right thing?_ Chenle asked himself.  
_I’m sorry, Jisung._

 

 _I only wish for your happiness, Lele._  
_Until we meet again, so be happy too._

 

 **“I will be happy. I’ll guard you! And your children and your grandchildren!”** then, he stood up, grabbing Chenle’s hand, **“Lets go..”**

 

And they walked together, hand in hand.

 

When they finally arrived, Jisung faced him. **“Hyung. _One last kiss,_ forehead kiss.”**

 

Chenle sighed and tiptoes to kiss his forehead, **“Sleep well, Jisung. Be happy out there. I won’t forget you.”**

 

**“D-don’t forget... me.. okay..”**

 

He opened his room, steps in and looks back at Chenle. **“I love you so much, Zhong Chenle. Thank you for being my bestfriend and my lover at the same time. Till we meet again.”**

 

Chenle nodded, **“Until we meet again.”**

 

Jisung closes the door.

 

-

 

 _April 22, 2017_  
_5 days later._

_-_

 

Chenle woke up at around 5:40 in the morning because of how loud his phone notification. He checked his phone and saw one message from Jisung’s mom.

 

 _**[SMS: Mrs. Park]** _  
_**Time of death.** _  
_**5:36 AM. April 22, 2017.** _

_**He told me to say this to you, Chenle.** _  
_**“our last sunrise.”** _  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/QLXJisung/status/987560379193556993
> 
> Please be reminded that the link is in Filipino language only. 
> 
> Originally, Jisung has a Leukemia in this AU but I chose not to mention anything as I want to leave it up to you. Let your imagination decide. 
> 
> This is my first English 'short-story' so forgive me for any mistakes and I know the story is a bit dull!! I'm still learning but I do accept critics! Thank you.


End file.
